


出乎意料

by pepperlake



Category: Dead by Daylight (Video Game)
Genre: F/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-09-14
Updated: 2020-09-14
Packaged: 2021-03-06 21:34:31
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,956
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26461990
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/pepperlake/pseuds/pepperlake
Relationships: Michael Myers/Laurie Strode
Kudos: 17





	出乎意料

自从经历两次可怕的万圣节后，劳丽的心里已经埋下不安的种子。好在现在是三月而不是十月，即使屋外正值万物生长之际，她内心的不安和恐慌应该不会在这个时候生根发芽。  
但总有例外的时候。劳丽在起床拉开窗帘，察觉到屋外有些异样——一辆她不熟悉的轿车正停在屋外。哈登菲尔德少有陌生人的光顾，但上两次过来同一个的“陌生人”让这个平和宁静的地方陷入了恐慌之中。没有人不会害怕突然在暗处冒出来的刀子，劳丽永远忘不掉那个穷追不舍的身影。去年十月份发生的事情还让她心有余悸，因此劳丽没有放松警惕的理由。  
车只是停了一会，很快便开走了。劳丽松了口气，“也许只是一个找错地方的人吧。”但即便如此，她还是下楼检查去门窗是否都锁好了。毫无疑问，劳丽刚刚那句自我安慰没有发生作用。直到现在她都处于一种魂不守舍的状态，午餐时间时她的朋友温蒂看见她一边用手卷着自己头发，一边拿着叉子对着盘子里的西兰花发呆。  
“劳丽?你没休息好吗?”温蒂的一声关心的问候把劳丽从臆想中拉了出来，劳丽的脸色更青了，她拿昨晚没休息好当理由搪塞了过去。起初她和温蒂约好下午去图书馆，但温蒂看她状态太糟糕，最后决定开车载她回家。  
她下意识环顾了四周，确定没有什么奇怪的人跟着她之后才开了门。惊恐永远在下一秒发生，刚进去她就被人捂住了口鼻，而且恰好是她转身锁门的时刻，没人看见里面发生了什么。沉重的呼吸声告诉劳丽她的噩梦来了。太突然了，她甚至没法及时想出一个有效的对策。只能用尽自己的所有力气把对方的手给掰开，但这显然是个无用功。  
“不，不要，住手。”劳丽想说话，但在张嘴的那一刻所有的词语都变为了一声闷闷的哀嚎。她的脸正在升温，眼球也逐渐变得湿润起来，对方手上说不出来的味道刺激她的呕吐欲。她挣扎着想用脚踹开身后的人，可依旧是徒劳。在劳丽准备要昏过去的时候，对方却突然放开了她，失去支撑的劳丽立刻摔倒在了地上。  
迈克尔·迈尔斯一动不动地望着她，应该是。劳丽猜想着，因为门后刚好背着光，从劳丽的角度来看她面对的只是一个高大的黑影。迈克尔没有攻击她，没有上前掐住她的脖子，没有拿出任何能接触到的武器来伤害她。他只是站在那里，凝视着劳丽，像是一座骇人的雕像。劳丽的胸口起伏得像狂风下的海面，记忆也在脑海里如沸水般翻涌。她在反应过来的一瞬间从迈克尔的侧面冲了出去，天知道她是怎么跌跌撞撞冲了上去，那可能是她一生中跑得最快的那几次。回到房间的劳丽立刻颤抖着把房门反锁，把衣架推到了门前。她没有发现迈克尔没有跟着她，只是望着她消失在了楼梯口。  
劳丽靠在床边，等呼吸稍微平缓了一点才拨通报警电话。直到赶来询问的警官敲了敲她的门，她才松了口气。迈克尔留了一片狼藉后离开了，警察没有抓住他，甚至没有摸到他的衣角。劳丽等警官走后立刻去确定厨房里的所有刀具都待在它们应该在的地方，尽管对于迈克尔来说武器不是必需品，但她知道不能让迈克尔摸到这些东西，她不想自己的刀具出现在朋友或者自己的胸口，附赠一些不该有的血渍。  
劳丽知道迈克尔不会放过她——他不是那种善罢甘休的人。她早就有一个改造自己屋子来保护自己的计划，但是现在已经来不及了。她开始警惕所有接近她的人，尽可能地加固自己的门窗，在一些只有自己知道的地方放置了防身用的东西。她生活的一些新变动都在告诉她迈克尔没有离开，例如后院出现的残缺小动物尸体，刚换上没多久就出故障的电灯。  
更让劳丽害怕的是她不知道迈克尔想干什么，迈克尔放走了一个又一个能杀掉她的机会，每当劳丽已经做好反击的准备，她却发现对方并没有想自己预料那样出现或者是停下了追逐的脚步。只有一次在她因噩梦惊醒的时候发现迈克尔在床边望着她，她从枕头底下拿出了已准备多日的小刀毫无犹豫地刺向了对方，再一次躲门而逃。  
劳丽有个足够坚强的心脏去应对未来的一切可能，她的生活不可能被迈克尔左右，但是自从第一次遇到他的之后，劳丽明白自己未来很大有可能会和迈克尔·迈尔斯这个名字绑在一起。她讨厌如此被动的局面，她像是被狼不停追逐的兔子——因为无法放慢脚步确定狼是否还在她的身后，只能一直向前奔跑。  
迈克尔一直在她附近，尽管警察加强了他们的巡逻，但还是没人能找到他，不过她照顾的小孩汤米总会时不时告诉劳丽他看到了“恶魔人”。只需要迈克尔对陌生人痛下杀手并且受害后卷土重来这一点，劳丽便觉得迈克尔除了作恶的执着外没什么情感，尽管如此，劳丽发现了一些小细节，一些没有用的小细节，她没有和任何人提及这件事情。迈克尔会饥饿，后院的动物告诉劳丽迈克尔不介意塞进口中的都是什么东西。可劳丽下课回家发现她漏放进橱柜里的饼干已经被洗劫一空，只有掉在地上的饼干屑表明了她曾经买过饼干。迈克尔甚至尝试了一点墨西哥辣椒酱，但以它被丢在洗手盆里的结局来看迈克尔显然不喜欢这个东西。他还对一楼楼梯下的电源开关情有独钟，因为那开关是被破坏得最厉害的。劳丽不太明白为什么此时迈克尔的形象和她记忆里的会有所出入。  
再精神紧绷的人总有松懈的时候。面前的电视在放着当下流行的电视剧，相似的桥段她已经看过太多遍，老实说她对不断重复的套路感到厌烦。劳丽感到十分疲惫，最近的时间都被迈克尔折磨得苦不堪言，现在的她只是想把她的毛衣织完罢了。困意不允许她织完毛衣，劳丽觉得电视剧里的声音越来越小，再接着她已经听不到任何声音了。  
那可能是劳丽这段时间以来睡得最好的一次，她模模糊糊地醒了一次，想抓住沙发上的抱枕抱着继续睡觉。手指传来的粗糙触感告诉她摸到的不是绸面的抱枕，更像是某种耐磨的布料。  
……例如用在工装的那种。劳丽还没有睁开眼睛，也不敢睁开自己的眼睛。越在这种情况下，她的听觉就越加敏锐起来，对于现在的她来说简直是一种折磨。没有谁会悄无声新地来到她的身边，除了迈克尔，头罩下闷闷每道呼吸声都让她心惊胆战。对方拿走了她放在膝盖上的毛线，劳丽听到了两根织针碰在一块发出的响声。真该死，要是她刚刚能反应快点说不定还能刺多对方一刀。迈克尔对这种小玩意不感兴趣，他很快就把东西丢在了一边。  
“接下来他要怎么做？”劳丽猜想着，她在努力让自己的心跳慢一点，装作还在睡觉什么也不知道。迈克尔似乎想把劳丽伸过来的手拿开，但最终没有这么做。劳丽察觉迈克尔的呼吸声有些异样，像是比往常更加……急促？很快她闻到了一股塑料和尘土的味道——迈克尔面具的味道，他靠得更近了，并且“帮助”劳丽调整了姿势，举止粗暴得让劳丽下意识地哼了一声。劳丽的后颈被迈克尔搞得痒痒，她不知道迈克尔到底想要干什么，迈克尔明明可以刚刚就扭断她的脖子，劳丽完全相信他会那么做。

迈克尔用手拨开了劳丽的金发，劳丽常年被头发覆盖的颈部也因此暴露出来。本能驱使他凑上前去嗅了嗅，他大口深吸，想让这个在其他地方没有的味道更长久地停留在他的记忆里。要是有人突然在此时摘掉他那个古怪且害人的面罩，便能窥见他藏在面罩阴影下藏着少许兴奋的眼睛。本能真是个好词语，迈克尔其实不太明白这个词的含义，他只是使用了从别人听到的东西，但他明白大概的含义。本能解释了他的所有冲动，解释了他为什么在少有的出逃机会里选择驾车回到哈登菲尔德，迈克尔对这里没有感情，他只知道这是他6岁前生活的地方，但他还是受了本能地驱使回归到这里。  
劳丽，她的朋友是这么称呼她的，在她们还能开口说话的时候。迈克尔不关心这个，某种奇妙的联系只是驱使他找到劳丽，让劳丽和其他活的东西区别开来。年轻的女性依靠在他肩膀边，眼睛紧闭，电视的光给她的眉毛打下一道深色的投影，劳丽的一动不动这满足了迈克尔对她某种不寻常的欲望。  
他应该掐死她吗？让她像现在一样，只不过持续的时间是无限长。脑里的声音在鼓励着他这么做，掐死她，或者对她使用重物。但迈克尔会等待，就像杀死其他人一样，耐心地潜伏在暗处等待受害者的到来，死亡永远只是时间问题。现在还不是时候，迈克尔迈尔斯做什么都不慌不忙，也许是待会，也许是下个月，或者是几个月后，他知道劳丽醒来之后会制止他然后从他身边逃离，他终究会顺着奇妙的联系找到劳丽的。


End file.
